Snow Angels
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: One-Shot


'Morning, sleepy-head... Will we go get some breakfast?' Carla asks as three-year-old Fallon makes her way into her mother's bedroom, her hair still messy from her night's sleep.

'Morning, mummy.' Fallon replies sleepily.

'Go through to the living room. I'm just getting Elodie.' Carla says smiling. Fallon makes her way through to the living room as Carla lifts 7-week-old Elodie into her arms. She kisses the little girl's head and carries her through to the living room.

'What do you want for breakfast, giggles?' Carla asks placing Elodie in her moses basket and tucking a blanket around her.

'Rice Krispies please.' Fallon replies smiling. Giggles is a nickname that Nick gave Fallon when she was around 4 months old and first discovered her laugh, from that moment on she has barely stopped laughing.

'Coming up...' Carla replies running her fingers through her daughter's hair as she sits sleepily on the sofa. She makes her way into the kitchen and makes up a bowl of Rice Krispies for Fallon and a cup of milk.

'There we go... Sit up at the table and eat it, please.' Carla says placing the breakfast on the table.

'Thank you, mummy.' Fallon says smiling.

'Mummy's just going to feel Elodie.' Carla says kissing Fallon's head before making her way over to the moses basket.

'Good morning, gorgeous girl... Have you wakened up a bit now?' She asks lifting her into her arms. She unhooks her nursing bra and begins to feed Elodie.

* * *

'Can you do some colouring in while mummy does some work?' Carla asks placing some colouring books in front of Fallon.

'Yep.' Fallon replies and Carla smiles.

'Thank you baby.' She says smiling. She sits down at the table and opens her laptop. It's a little after 10am and she's still in her pyjamas, in fact they're all still in their pyjamas.

She's currently on maternity leave but she does tend to look over orders, send emails etc... Most things she can do from home. She does only work once a week though, because being mum to two is fucking hard.

She's barely been working five minutes when she hears Fallon's little footsteps make their way over to the window.

'What's up, giggles?' She asks turning to face her daughter who is on her tip-toes trying to peek out the window.

'It's snowing, mummy... It's really snowing.' Fallon says and Carla smiles. She glances back at her laptop before shutting it down and making her way over to the window.

'So it is...' She replies lifting the little girl into her arms.

'Looks like we might get our white Christmas, hmm?' She mumbles placing a kiss on Fallon's head. The little girl smiles and rests her head again her mother's shoulder.

'On the day mummy and daddy got married it snowed... Really heavily actually.' Carla says smiling at the memory of her wedding day.

'Really mummy?' Fallon asks and Carla nods her head.

'Mmmhmmm... Do you know what I think we should do? Wrap up warm and go play in the snow. Then we can come back here and mummy will show you the pictures of the wedding, you were only itty bitty in mummy's tummy.' Carla says causing Fallon to smile.

'But your working, mummy.' Fallon says.

'No, not anymore giggles... Can you put your colouring books away and mummy will get Elodie dressed?' Carla replies putting her back down on her feet.

'Okay, mummy.' Fallon says smiling.

* * *

'What are you doing?' Nick asks smiling as he makes his way towards Victoria Court. Both Carla and Fallon are lying on the pavement flapping their arms and legs about.

'What does it look like? Making snow angels.' Carla says smiling up at him.

'Okay... How long have you been making snow angels?' He asks peeking in the pram at Elodie.

'Oh I don't know. We made a snowman at the red rec first so maybe an hour or two.' She replies smiling.

'Daddy make snow angels?' Fallon asks glancing up at her dad. Nick glances at Carla who is biting her lip in an attempt to stop herself laughing.

'Sure. Why not.' He says buttoning up his jacket and lying down next to Fallon.

'What are you three doing?' Aiden asks making his way towards them.

'Snow angels!' Fallon shouts causing him to smile.

'Oh wow... Did you manage to look over those figures, Carla?' He asks.

'I didn't... I started and then it started snowing. I'll try look over them tonight.' She replies and he shakes his head as she gets to her feet.

'Don't worry about it. Have you had a good day?' He asks and Carla nods her head.

'Well that is the main thing.' He says smiling.

'How has work been?' She asks.

'Good. All orders are getting out on time and everyone is doing well.' He replies smiling.

'Good. Have you told them they get a Christmas bonus yet?' She asks.

'Nope, I was thinking if you have time tomorrow you could pop in and tell them.' He replies and she smiles.

'Sounds like a plan.' She says.

'Well you three have fun making snow angels.' He replies patting Carla's shoulder before walking away.

'I've promised to show Fallon our wedding pictures so I think we should head back upstairs, get changed into something cosy and look through them?' Carla suggests.

'Sounds good.' Nick says smiling. He gets up off the ground and lifts Fallon into his arms. Carla grabs her phone from the changing bag and quickly snaps a picture of their snow angels before they begin to make their way upstairs.


End file.
